Song Hye Kyo
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Hye Kyo *'Nombre:' 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo *'Nombre Inglés:' Lorraine Song *'Apodos:' Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Agencia:' United Artists Agency Biografía Cuando nació estaba muy enferma y sus padres y el médico pensaban que no iba a sobrevivir. Tras su recuperación, sus padres registraron su nacimiento el 26 de febrero de 1982 (en lugar de su fecha de nacimiento real de 22 de noviembre de 1981). Los padres de Song se divorciaron cuando era niña, y ella fue criada por su madre. Se trasladaron desde su lugar de nacimiento en Daegu hasta el distrito de Gangnam en Seúl, donde se formó como patinadora en la escuela primaria, pero abandonó cuando estaba en el octavo grado. Hizo su debut como modelo, convirtiéndose en la ganadora de una competencia de modelo de uniforme escolar a la edad de 14 años. Ella entonces jugó el papel de una estudiante linda y torpe en el sitcom "Soonpoong Clinic" (1998), pero no dejó una impresión duradera entre los fans. Finalmente la hizo grande protagonizando en KBS2 "Autumn Tale" con Song Seung Heon en 2000 y "All In" con Lee Byung Hun en 2003. Al año siguiente, co-protagonizó con el cantante Rain en la exitosa serie de comedia romántica Full House. La popularidad de los dramas se disparó no sólo en Corea, sino también en el extranjero, incluyendo Japón, Taiwán y Europa, y finalmente Song se convirtió en una de los "amantes de Corea". En 2005, Song Hye Kyo hizo su debut en la pantalla grande en My Girl and I, que fue criticado tanto por el público acerca de su insatisfacción con el encasillado en los papeles que se le estaba ofreciendo, Song estuvo en hiatus durante dos años. Ella fue a San Francisco para estudiar inglés, y más tarde viajó a Seattle. Volvió a actuar en 2007, como el gisaeng titular en la adaptación cinematográfica de Hwang Jin Yi. En 2008 ella hizo su regreso a la TV a finales de año con Worlds Within, una serie fijada en una estación de transmisión en la cual Song y Hyun Bin jugaron los PDs del drama que trabajan juntos y se enamoran. Aunque la carrera de la gran pantalla de Song Hye Kyo no ha alcanzado tanto éxito comercial, ella no tiene miedo asumir nuevos desafíos. Apareció en la película de terror estadounidense "Make Yourself at Home" o también conocida como "Fetish" en 2008 e iba a aparecer en la película china "1949", pero la película fue cancelada por el director John Woo. En 2016, Song protagonizó el drama Descendants of the Sun, el cual fue increíblemente popular con audiencia en el episodio final de 38.8% nivel nacional y 41.6% en la zona capital de acuerdo a Nielsen Corea. El drama restableció una Song como líder del Hallyu y encabezó encuestas de popularidad en Asia y se destacó por su inmenso reconocimiento de marca en Corea del Sur. Dramas *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *That Winter, the Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *Worlds Within (KBS2, 2008) *Full House (KBS, 2004) *Shining Days (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Soonpoong Clinic (SBS, 1998) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) *Parade (SBS, 1998) *One of a Pair (SBS, 1998) *Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Películas *The Crossing 2 (2015) *The Queens (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) *The Crossing (2014) *The Grand Master (2013) *Countdown (2011) *A Reason to Live (2011) *Nobody Somebody (2011) *Camellia (2010) *Fetish (2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) Anuncios *Laneige (2015-2017) *Mitsubishi Motors (2016) *J. Estina (2016) *Icis *BC Card *Levi's *Roem *Doutor *Clride *Dios LG *Etude *Foce *Hyundai Oilbank *KTFT Ever *L&C Wells *Litmus *Mcdonalds *Olay-China *Orion *Samsung Auction *Smart *U∫ell *Vivien *VK Mobile *Woongjin Vídeos Musicales *Kim Bum Soo - Once Upon a Day (2000) *Shin Sung Woo - Curious Destiny (2000) *Kim Soo Keun - This Promise (1996) Discografía Premios *'2016 30th KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja Asia junto a Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 30th KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja junto a Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 30th KBS Drama Awards: Daesang Gran Premio (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 7th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: '''Premio del Presidente *'2016 5th APAN Star Awards: Mejor Pareja (junto a Song Joong Ki) (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio iQuiyi Global Star (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio a la Actriz más Popular en dramas (Descendants of the Sun) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Estrellas (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la excelencia (mini-serie) (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2013 2nd APAN Star Awards:' Daesang (Premio Mayor) Mejor Actriz (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2011 12th Women in Film Korea Awards:' Mejor Actriz (A Reason to Live) *'2009 43rd Taxpayer's Day: '''Premio del Primer Ministro *'2009 Shanghai New Entertainment All Star Charity Awards:' Encantadora de la estrella de la caridad *'2007 6th Korean Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Hwang Jin Yi) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards: Premio en Popularidad (Full House) *'''2004 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Rain (Full House) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Excelencia en Actuación (Full House) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 de Actores/Actrices Memorables *'2003 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (All In) *'2002 CE TV Awards: 'Top 10 Asian Entertainers *'2001 SBS Drama Awards: 'SBSi Award (Guardian Angel) *'2001 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (Guardian Angel) *'2001 37th Baeksang Art Awards:' Premio en Popularidad *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Fotogénico (Autumn Tale) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Más Popular (Autumn Tale) *'1998 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Principiante (Soon Poong Clinic) *'1996 SunKyung Smart Model Contest:' Primer Premio Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Sook Myung Women's Junior High School **Eun Kwang Women's High School **Universidad Sejong (Artes cinematográficas) *'Aficiones:' La costura y el tejido, coleccionar perfumes, ver películas e ir de compras. *'Habilidades: '''El patinaje artístico, nadar y viajar. *En el 2014 fue acusada por evasión de impuesto a lo cual ella reconoció y pidió disculpas publicamente. *Ocupó el lugar #24 en "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2013" realizado por la revista TC Candler. *Ocupó el puesto #27 en "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2014" realizado por la revista TC Candler. *Ocupó el #67 en "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2015" realizado por la revista TC Candler. *Ella salió con Hyun Bin, su co-estrella de Worlds Within. No involucrada románticamente durante el rodaje, los dos se mantuvieron en contacto después de que terminó el drama y comenzaron a salir en junio de 2009. Hyun Bin estaba fuera por la el rodaje de Friend, Our Legend en Busan supuestamente hizo que los dos se dieran cuenta de que estaban enamorados. El 8 de marzo de 2011, ambas agencias de talento de Hyun y Song confirmaron que han roto a principios de 2011. *En febrero de 2012, Song presentó una demanda por difamación contra 41 usuarios de Internet por fabricar y difundir rumores infundados sobre ella. Tras una investigación de la Agencia de Policía Metropolitana de Seúl, los fiscales acusaron a 24 de los internautas en julio de 2013. *En marzo de 2012, lanzó un single "Switch: Be White" feat. John Park de Superstar K2 para promover Laneige. Los ingresos de la venta de la melodía beneficiarán a la campaña "Be Waterful", un proyecto conjunto entre Laneige y Save the Children, un grupo de ayuda internacional. En noviembre de 2012, Song también ha donado sus ingresos de CF Doosan, la campaña "Los niños son nuestro futuro" para construir una escuela primaria en China. *En 2013, Song se convirtió en el séptimo miembro de un pequeño proyecto de caridad llamado "Cinema Angels" y entregó mil entradas de películas para niños en Busan. Ella comentó: "Espero que estos boletos permitirán que los niños necesitados en Busan tengan buenos recuerdos del Festival Internacional de Cine de Busan". *En abril del 2016, presentó una demanda por violación de derechos de imagen contra la compañía de joyería J.ESTINA, la cual ha estado distribuyendo la imagen de Song Hye Kyo para promocionar productos utilizados en el drama “Descendants of the Sun”, incluso después de que su contrato terminó en enero del mismo año. A pesar de que la compañía posee un contrato con la producción del drama, su agencia declaró: “Como actriz, llevando productos de PPL es un deber si ayuda en los costos de producción. Sin embargo, la exposición debe ser limitada a ver el drama en si. Sin su permiso, se considera ilegal e injusto para la actriz”. Song Hye Kyo está buscando una compensación de la compañía, y planea donar dicha compensación al desarrollo de jóvenes diseñadores. *En 2017, se posicionó en séptimo lugar de Korea Power Celebrity list de la revista Forbes. Filantropía *Ha donado su tiempo para ayudar a los animales desde 2007 o quizás antes. Song ha tenido mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención sobre su trabajo. En 2012, salieron en línea fotos de Song secretamente participando en el trabajo voluntario. Las imágenes mostraban el voluntariado de Song en un día lluvioso en un refugio de animales callejeros en Cheonan. En 2013, KARA publicó fotos de Song y su co-estrella, Im Se Mi de That Winter, The Wind Blows, trabajando en un refugio para perros en Yeoju. *En 2014, Song ha donado 800 entradas de cine para el 16 Festival Internacional de Cine de Seúl. Los boletos donados serán entregados a la Organización Magdalena, comunidad que se enfoca en la felicidad y los derechos de las mujeres heridas por la prostitución Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Oficial Galería Song Hye Kyo.jpg Song Hye Kyo2.jpg Song Hye Kyo3.jpg Song Hye Kyo4.jpg Song Hye Kyo5.jpg Song Hye Kyo6.jpg Song Hye Kyo7.jpg Song Hye Kyo8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:United Artists Agency